


Goodbye Road

by junghxpe



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And Oh God Does Hoseok loves his eyes, And he's gonna fall in love with him again and again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Break Up, But he preferes his smile, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, His Person, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kang Daniel is the one, M/M, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, The real one, Until he realize that he will fall in love with him all over again just by looking at his eyes, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghxpe/pseuds/junghxpe
Summary: There was a loud broken sound and right in that moment Kim Seokjin felt like hating Jeon Jungkook. Even if he knew very well it would never really happen.





	1. STORM

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work ever and I'm kind of excited hope you enjoy!!!

 

 

_South Korea, Seoul_

 

 

     Storm. There was a storm and rain and everything, it just felt like they were nothing left in him. No more feelings, no more anything. From that spot next to The Han River he could feel the wind through his hair and his entire body. And it felt right. 

 

**"Hoseok !"**

 

Someone was shouting his name and he knew very well who that voice belonged to. He didn't want to turn around. Not now, not ever. But he felt it, he was right behind him, just a few meter away. And he turned around.

 

 **"Hoseok.."** It was barely audible, but he heard it like a scream. If he talked right now he would have just end up crying and he couldn't cry. Not for him anyway. Not for anyone.

 

**"I know you don't want to talk right now, and you don't have to. Just please don't leave like that ever again. Fuck we were scared to death.."**

 

And that was it. He cried. Oh god, even the storm couldn't stop him. He looked broken and sad and breathtakingly beautiful as tears and rain drop streamed on his cheeks. 

 

 **"Hyung.."** He was sobbing and Jin hugged him right away. Jung Hoseok was not made for crying, he was hapiness and laughter. It wasn't fair. 

 

_**"He left me hyung.."** _

 

There was a loud broken sound and right in that moment Kim Seokjin felt like hating Jeon Jungkook. Even if he knew very well it would never really happen.

 

* * *

 

 

 **"Why the fuck did you do that, idiot ?"** Min Yoongi was shouting his lungs out at their maknae, who was sitting in front of him on the sofa. Jungkook wasn't crying but everyone in the room knew that he would, later when no one would be there to see it. And it wasn't right. 

 

 **"Yoongi, calm down."** Namjoon was next to him, he was angry but didn't showed it. He was the leader after all. 

 

 **"How can you tell me to fucking calm down ! He made him leave and Hoseok never leave."** He turned to look at Jungkook.

 

_**"Why did you do that, when you love him Kook."** _

 

It was a wishper and everyone was holding their breath when Jungkook stared right back at him. 

 

_**"It's none of your business."** _

 

Jungkook stood up before leaving the room. Jimin was following him.

 

 **"I'll talk to him, don't worry"** He was trying to smile a little. Yeah it was bad, everything. Namjoon sighed, he was feeling uneasy like all those things was his fault even if he knew it was not. He should have done something to prevent it. But he was no god and he couldn't do anything now. 

 

 **"Do you think he'll be alright ?"** It was the first time that Taehyung had talk and his voice was raw. He was concerned for Hoseok don't get it wrong. The thing is, a part of him was also relieved about the whole argument thing. And just for that, he felt like a bad friend.

 

 **"We have to hope he'll be."** Was the only answer that RM gave him. On the other hand Yoongi just shrugged at him. Taehyung knew things were going to be awkward for a little while now. And it was okay he guessed.

 

* * *

 

 

 **"What do you want ?"** Jimin looked a little bit startled before answering.

 

 **"First of all don't talk to me like that, you brat. Second, what's gotten into you Kook ? Seriously, you love him don't you ?"** Jungkook didn't know what to say. He just wanted to be alone and maybe sleep a little. He felt like crap and he was exhausted. 

 

 **"Hyung, I don't want to talk about it. Please, just leave me alone."** His voice was about to break. He was controlling himself so much. So jimin did the only thing he thought was Jungkook needed. He held him tight and wishperd in his ear.

 

**"I don't know what happened but l do know one thing for sure, you are not alone Jeon Jungkook."**

 

Jeon Jungkook was an asshole. He was stupid and dumb and whatever. But he has the greatest hyungs of all times and he was so grateful for that. Even though he broke the love of his life's heart just a few hour ago. He was not alone. And he hoped with all his broken pieces that Hoseok would forgive him one day. Fuck he loves him.


	2. BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If the sky can be beautiful no matter what color it is. Then maybe you don't have to be blue to be happy."

* * *

 

 

_South Korea, Seoul_

 

Their apartment was in the dark when they returned. It was peaceful, everything Hoseok needed at the moment.

 

 **"We have to wake up early so sleep well, okay ?"** Jin was caring and Hoseok knew that he would be nothing without his members. He gave him a little smile.

 

 **"Yeah, don't worry hyung I'll be fine."** Jin hugged him and left to join his room and Hoseok was once again alone.

 

He wasn't sad anymore - maybe he was just a little bit. All he wanted to do was sleep and actually have a rest. So he went to his room and opened the door the most quietly possible - Jimin was probably asleep. In fact, he was not. Because when he entered the room, Jimin was there perfectly awake.

 

 **"Hey Jimin-ie."** His voice was weak.

 

 **"Hey Hoseok-ie hyung."** Jimin just looked at him and Hoseok moved closer and sat next to him. There was a long silence while they changed position, they were now lying in Jimin's bed.

 

 **"We should sleep, Jimin."** And there was a silence again. But not a heavy one. It was calm and light.

 

 **"Hyung.."** Jimin was barely awake now. And Hoseok knew they would fall asleep very soon.

 

 **"The sky is blue, right ?"** And before he could answer, Jimin was speaking again.

 

**"I know it is. It's blue even if clouds come hiding it sometimes. It's blue just like you. And perhaps it can change from orange to red or purple. And it's kinda marveling even if we think it's the same everytime, right ?"**

 

He looked at Hoseok then.

 

**"If the sky can be beautiful no matter what color it is. Then maybe you don't have to be blue to be happy."**

 

And if Hoseok didn't understand a thing, he didn't tell Jimin - because he was already asleep-. It was okay though, he was too sleepy to think anyway.

 

* * *

 

     It was nearly 5am when Taehyung found himself searching for food in the kitchen. Nobody was up and he tried really hard to be quiet. So it wasn't really his fault when he bumped his feet against the fridge - how the hell did it even happened ? Seriously. There was a loud sound then a scream and  Taehyung was mumbling about his bad luck and pain. That's when a voice came out - he already knew who it was.

 

 

**"Tae, are you alright ?"** The person came closer to him and was at the moment checking him in every way possible to make sure he was good.

 

 

**"** **Hobi hyung, you know that I'm actually fine and that you are overreacting, right ?"** Hoseok looked at him and gave him a finger before answering.

 

**"** **Shut up Tae, you woke me up so deal with me babying you."** At this very moment Kim Taehyung knew he was gone for this man. He smiled and attached himself to his hyung.

 

 

**"** **If you want to cuddle just come with me on the couch. Too tired to stay up Tae."** All Taehyung gave him was a pout and a serious face. 

 

 

**"** **But hyung ! I'm really hyungry."**

 

There was a tiny silence and then the world stand still. Jung Hoseok was laughing. He was laughing so hard that all the members might be awake by now. Taehyung was looking at him with a goofy smile, he was so glad that Hoseok was fine even after the whole argument thing from last night. Hobi seemed to recover and just held Taehyung a little tighter than before.

 

 

 

**"** **Kim Taehyung you sounded so spoiled a minute ago, fuck it was hilarious !"** Tae playfully slapped his head. **"**

 

**"Don't mock me ! It's unfair, okay ? I didn't get to eat last night and I woke up early just for food."** He was currently trying to act mad. But both of them knew that it was a fail.

 

" **Okay, I get it."** Hoseok patted his head and gave him a grin.  **"Why don't you just sat down and I'll make you breakfast, sounds good ?"** Taehyung blinked, _he is amazing_ was the only thing he could think about at the moment.  **"** **Sounds great, hyung."** Just like that Taehyung sat up and watched his hyung moving. He was happy, in fact if happiness was something real then that might be it. It was simple and great and Hoseok was everything right in this whole fucking world. He was admiring his hyung when he heard a yawn. Taehyung turned his head and saw Jimin approching him.

 

 

**"Hey hobi hyung !"** His voice was so genuine and tired.  
**"Hey Jimin-ie. You seem tired ? Are you alright ?"** Jimin gave him a little smile and a thumb up.  
**"Good morning to you too Park Jimin !  How was your night ? Yeah I know too tired to play games and all.."** Jimin shut him up with his hand.  
**"Sorry Taehyung-ie, very tired that's all."** Tae seemed to understand because he let Jimin cuddled him and it was a great feeling to help an exhausted friend.

 

**"You should sleep more Jimin-ie."** Hoseok was concerned, after all they were his dongseang and he loved them with all his heart.  
**"You too Taehyung-ie."** He was making breakfast and Jimin and Taehyung were cuddled up around each other. It was actually cute, so he couldn't help but smile.  
**"You two can head up on the couch or whatever to sleep. I'll wake you up when everything is ready."** And when he turned they were nowhere to be seen anymore.

 

* * *

 

     There was no one in the kitchen and in the living room when Hoseok finished cooking. So he just went upstairs to checkout where his dongsaeng went. The house was quiet and it was like every step he made was noisy although it was not. Within his research, he found himself standing up in front of a door he knew too well. And it was like everything from the other day had hit him like a truck. All the pain came rushing back in his entire body. It was all too much that he could feel it in his veins, how his whole world was falling down. And everything he could think about was _he left._

 

 

Jeon Jungkook left. Even if he was just in the other side of this fucking door, _he left_. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe all the love Hoseok gave Jungkook was too overwhelming until the younger couldn't take it anymore. Or maybe Jungkook was a simple jerk who broke his heart without even a warning.

 

Hoseok was not crying, and even if he wanted to he didn't have enough tears in him anymore. So when he heard a little sob, he knew too well who it was. And it was not fair, he couldn't cry like he was the broken hearted boy. It was not fair because right now Hoseok was concerned and worried about him. How was he supposed to move on if Jungkook kept on making his heart beat that fast. And maybe he didn't want to move on.

 

Maybe all Hoseok wanted was to enter this room and hold Jungkook's hand until the end of the time. And maybe that's what he did, because right after that thought Hoseok was in Jungkook's room. And the next thing he knew was that, the love of his fucking life was right there, in front of him. Except that they were just an ex-something now, an ex-extraordinary something. Yeah, it was not fucking fair.


	3. In A Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Hoseok have had enough of all this shit so he said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but deep

 

 

* * *

 

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

      It was kind of funny, how they could be in each other precense without even talking and still be the happiest person on earth -in the past. But they were here now, face to face and they didn't know what to do. So Hoseok decided that even if the atmosphere was awkward, he was still a hyung and he should just say something, anything.

 

 **"Hey Jungkook, I finished cooking breakfast so you can come downstairs anytime."** It was simple and fast, Hoseok felt really proud of himself because he didn't even stutter. Things were going well or so he thought, because the minute he tried to exit that room something caught his hand.  
He did not turn around though, he was not ready, he would never be ready for this.

 

 **"Is it that simple ?"** Jungkook turned him around and they were once again face to face.

 

**"What are you talking about?"**

 

Jungkook eyes were turning small and his features were tense. Hoseok knew he was angry - and he chuckled inside because fuck why should that brat be angry at him.

 

**"How can you talk about breakfast when I'm a finger away to breakdown. You should act normal."**

 

Hoseok laughed, he wanted to punch him so bad right now.

 

 **"What the fuck is 'act normal' ? Tell** **me because I'm a little lost here, darling."**

 

That was one of their things when they were in an argument, calling each other names - sweet names.

 

**"You should hate me and yell at me, because I broke us."**

 

 _I broke us._ It was like there was an echo of that phrase. It was quiet again, and Hoseok wanted to cry at this point. That sentence was hard to take because it was true, he broke their relationship and two hearts at the same time. It was not fair.

 

**"You didn't broke me. You can't break my heart that easily Jeon Jungkook."**

 

It was a lie and both of them knew that but Jungkook didn't say a thing, because Hoseok was right there and beautiful and he felt like a stupid person for hurting him. So Hoseok kept talking.

 

**"It's also stupid because I don't hate you. We are still friend and.."**

 

 **"Shut up."** It was scream.

 

**"You can't say that we are still fucking friend don't say that. Please don't. Because if you say that it means that it's real, you and I separated."**

 

And Hoseok have had enough of all this shit so he said it all.

 

**"You know what ? Fuck you Jeon Jungkook. It's real. It was real yesterday when you fucking broke up with me. It was real when I was all alone crying my soul out for you. And it's still real today when I'm just in front of you. It will still be real tomorrow and the day after and you know the funny thing is.."**

 

Hoseok breath was a mess now and Jungkook was holding his.

 

_**"I would still take you in heartbeat if you change your mind."** _

 

They were looking at each other, and before Jungkook knew, _Hoseok was gone._

       
     


	4. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok always kind of knew, but right now, at this precise moment, he was sure.

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

Hoseok was in the BigHit building, alone. He left the house right after the little talk with the maknae. And he was feeling terrible. Maybe he shouldn't have said those things to him. Maybe he went too far. He was in deep reflection of himself when he received a text.

 

Sehun-ie 🐣🍂

How is my favorite baby boy doing ?

Hobi

Yah! Do u want to die ? 🔫

  
Sehun-ie 🐣🍂

I can't die without have tasted you at least once.. 👅👅👅

 

And Hoseok laughed because that was exactly the kind of things his Sehun would say. It felt like in all this chaos some things did not seem to change. He was glad.

 

Hobi   
Thank you Sehun-ie.

  
Sehun-ie 🐣🍂

Let me guess, I made you laugh? 😉

 

Hoseok was about to respond when Sehun called him, he picked up instantly.

 **"How is the sweetest cutie pie on earth doing ? Don't tell your boyfriend I said that. You know I like him too much for him to pout at me."** Hoseok laughed, it was a nice sound. A nice sound Oh Sehun liked.

The second part of Sehun sentence got him thinking. Because the last time he checked, Jungkook wasn't his boyfriend anymore.   
Hoseok did not want to involve his friend but he was not anyone, he was Oh Sehun. The guy who brought him flowers when he cried because he was struggling with a dance move, saying that he was doing well. He was the guy who held his hand when Hoseok and Jungkook were pining telling him that if he needed a soul to talk to then he'll be there before the rain comes down. He never once failed his promise.

Oh Sehun was not anyone, he was important, his Sehun-ie. So it was without hesitation that Hoseok said :

**"Jungkook broke up with me."**

Hoseok heard a little sound, like a gasp or something. And then Sehun voice could be heard again.

 **"I can tell you now that I never really liked him."** It made Hoseok laugh, because he knew it was lie. Sehun liked Jungkook, maybe Hoseok was his favorite but he liked him and both of them knew that.

 **"I know it's a lie, Oh Sehun."** Hoseok was smiling.

 **"Oh fuck. Say that again, I love when you say my entire name like that baby."** The smile on Hoseok face couldn't get any bigger but surprisingly it did. Hoseok was giggling and it was great. After that it was quiet, a calm and light atmosphere. They were only listening to each other breath without a word.

 **"You know I can come over, right."** Sehun was the one who broke the silence, even if Hoseok didn't respond.

**"Before the rain comes down, remember ?"**

When Hoseok looked at the window right there, the sky was grey and he knew it will come again, the rain. So the only thing Hoseok whispered was

**"You know, it's going to rain soon."**

And before he could understand a thing the call was finished, 15 minutes later the first rain drop touched the ground. And Oh Sehun was right there in front of him a fucking umbrella in hands. Hoseok always kind of knew, but right now, at this precise moment, he was sure. Oh _Sehun was a once in a lifetime person_. And he was going nowhere far from him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oh Sehun


	5. Real True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he couldn't thanked them enough for everything they have ever done for him.

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

 **"I heard screaming. Is** **everything** **alright ?"**

 

Taehyung was in front of him, wearing his concerned face. It was stupid, him and the situation. Because he looked like anything but alright and his hyung was so dumb.

 

 **"Do I fucking look alright to you, asshole?"** Taehyung seemed chocked but not surprised at all. He made a move to take the younger hand but Jungkook backed out. And he knew troubles were already there.

 

 **"It's all your fucking fault, everything. I hate you so much."** It was not fair for him, and even if it was a lie a part of Taehyung really felt that.

 

**"You should stop now Jungkook. Before you say or do something you will regret later."**

 

Jungkook chuckled but they both knew it was not from amusement. And before anyone of them knew, he snapped.

 

 **"It's all your fault hyung. Every single flash of pain I feel, it's you.** _ **You made it harder to breathe because he is not there anymore.**_ **And that's on you. You made me let him go, and now he's gone. And I freaking hate you for that. I hate you because now he doesn't want me anymore. It's you. All because of you."**

 

It was hard to take and maybe understand. Taehyung needed to sit right now, because it was a harsh one from somebody he loves and respects deeply. He couldn't stay there in front of him and say nothing. That's why he knew things were about to go down now.

 

**"I didn't do all of this. You left him and I have litteraly nothing to do with it. You say that only to protect yourself because it's easier to say that it's my fault, than saying that you're a fucking coward Jeon Jungkook. It's not on me, okay ? Deal with your broken heart without say-"**

 

Jungkook couldn't take it anymore, so he punched him right in the jaw. Taehyung fell on the ground, but he managed to stand up really fast before catching the youngest and throw him a kick in the stomach. Everything happened really fast. One moment they were fighting in the ground, and the second after two pair of arms were between them. It was their hyungs, they were all here except Hoseok.

 

 **"What the fuck is going on ?"** Yoongi was ready to beat both of them to the next century. **"Fighting each other like some kids. We're supposed to be a fucking team !"**

 

Namjoon voice broke in.

 

 _ **"We're supposed to be a family."**_ The two youngest felt guilt right in their guts. They were a mess but they knew it was their fault at the end.

 

**"Tae, please explain what happened ?"**

 

Jungkook wanted to protest but a side look from Seokjin made him keep silence. Taehung explained everything.

 

**"I heard screaming so I came here but maknae just started yelling at me for no apparent reason. I Just took it but he said everything was my fault. He said that their broken relationship was my fault. And it's really stupid but then he punched me, so I punched him back -kicked to be exact. And yeah you know the rest."**

 

Namjoon nodded, and he turned to face Jungkook.

 

**"What do you have to say, maknae ?"**

 

Jungkook really didn't know what to respond. That's why he just said the real true this time.

 

**"You love him, hyung."**

 

There was a silence in the room only filled with a little gasp from Jimin.

 

 **"What-"** Jungkook cut him off.

 

 **"Just let me finish, okay ? Just this time, please."** And maybe his desperation could be heard, because none of them said anything. Jungkook took a really deep breathe.

 

**"So yeah like I said, you love him. And I don't talk about friendship. You love him, the same way I do. I mean the same kind of love, real love. I remember one night, you were talking to him, you had those stars in your eyes. It was for him. And I remember thinking how much it would hurt, watching someone you love, be in love with someone else. But you didn't say anything, to anyone. You were going through that all alone. And it was not fair."**

 

Taehyung was now looking at him like he wanted to cry somehow. But he didn't.

 

**"You are in love with him. And I thought that maybe it would hurt less if, you know, we break up. You are my hyung, Taehyung. You are my best friend, my teammates. What I said about hating you was not true. And I just wanted you to feel less pain. Even just for a second. Even if we're hurting. Because what we're experiencing now is nothing compared to all the pain you've ever felt.."**

 

Jungkook had tears in his eyes, and he looked at the ground. A minute passed  and he felt a hand on his cheek, Taehyung was holding into him for dear life.

 

" **You stupid boy. How could you do that for me ?"** And then he murmured in his ear just for him to listen **"I am sorry you had to do that Jungkook-ie. Hyung is sorry for not being able to be strong enough to hold back."**

 

It felt like a height was leaving their shoulders, Jimin joined them first. And then the other were there too.

 

 

 

Jungkook was an asshole, a stupid, dumb boy but he still have the greatest hyungs of all times. _And he couldn't thanked them enough for everything they have ever done for him._

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Thank you for letting me be me_  
_For helping me fly_  
_For giving me wings_  
_For straightening me out_  
_For waking me from being suffocated_  
_For waking me from a dream which was all I was living in”_  
_Save me -_ _BTS_

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo new chapter, I really hope you enjoy  
> I have some struggles choosing a character and tbh I really don't know which person should I choose. So who is your ug and ub? Maybe it could help me thaaaanks everyone !


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe he could have died. But for him all the pain in the world would worth the wait, only if at the final line Jungkook was there also waiting for him to finish the race.

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

 **"I should leave now, Sehun-ie."** Sehun looked at Hoseok and nodded.

 

**"Do you want me to take you home ?"**

 

Home. It was that kind of word that made him go wild. Because home was not always supposed to be a house with four walls and a roof. Home was different for everyone. And somehow during a long part of his life, Jeon Jungkook was his home, until now - or maybe he still were but Hoseok would never admit it to anyone.

 

 **"No, thank you. I'll text you, yeah ?"** Hoseok didn't wait for an answer. He just left without a single glance for his friend. And deep down he knew that the sadness was coming, again.

 

As he walked by the busy street of Seoul, the only thing he could register was that everyone seemed happy. That's what he wanted, real happiness. That's what he had and that's what he lost. So when he reached their house he really hesitated before entering. There was loud chattering voices when he entered the living room. Everyone was talking and debating about some movie they were watching, and for a moment, it seems to Hoseok that everything were going to be fine. All heads turn to him when he left a little **"Hey everyone."** Jimin was the first one to move, he smiled you know the jimin-gummy-sunny-bear kind of smile. **"Hyung ! We're gonna watch the new avenger movie, so get ready."** Hoseok only nodded with a slight smile before leaving the room. He just had the time to hear Yoongi's voice **"It's black panther you dumb idiot."** Yeah things were definitely fine.

* * *

 

 

 **“Hyung ?”** Hoseok was changing his clothes when Jungkook reached out to him. He seemed a little lost but confident. **“Can we talk ?"** And before Hoseok could say a thing he added :

 

**"For real this time. I promise I am not going to yell or anything."**

 

Hoseok just nodded along before sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping slightly the space next to him for Jungkook to sit. He watched the younger searching for his word, trying hard not to break down right there in front of him. And a part of him felt relieved because he was not the only one suffering - oh god if he knew. That's when Jungkook finally spoke.

 

**"You know I am not the best at this whole relationship thing. I didn't mean to hurt you, even though that's exactly what I did. I am really sorry for the way I left you, you didn't deserve it."**

 

Hoseok was dumbfounded.

 

 **"And that's it, really ? Fuck, and here I was thinking you were going to tell me it was a mistake. That you still love me"** _That you still want me._ Those words were a shadow in the dark, impossible for the eye to see. And in this case, it was the heart who couldn't understand.

 

Jungkook didn't know what to say, he couldn't possibly tell him that Taehyung loved him and that what he felt was just breaking him apart. But he couldn't let the love of his life in pain either. That was a dilemma he couldn't find a answer for, too hard.

 

**"Hyung, listen to me please."**

 

Hoseok was so close to tears, so Jungkook kneeled down in front of him. He reached for his hand and this time Hoseok didn't rejected him. He was looking right in his eyes.

 

**"Could you wait for me, hyung ? Just wait a little bit longer, please. For Taehyung hyung to heal, would you wait for me, please. Wait with me hyung, just this time. Only this time. Yeah ?"**

 

Hoseok was in love and even if he felt like his heart was aching in him he nodded like it was to do or die. And maybe he could have died. But for him all the pain in the world would worth the wait, only if at the final line Jungkook was there also waiting for him to finish the race. 

 

 _It was their promise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys


	7. Majestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You weren't great. You were simply majestic."

_Seoul, South Korea_

 

 

 

 **"Hyung, I don't know what you and Jungkook-ie talked about and to be honest I don't really care."** Hoseok was currently sitting on Jimin's bed, the later was playing some dumb games on his phone while laying on their room's floor.

 

 **"Yah ! You should listen to me or at least pretend you're listening, you little shit."** Jimin was giggling and it made Hoseok a little soft, so he smiled. When the mood went quiet again, he said : 

 

**"I am going to wait for him, Jimin-ie."**

 

Jimin looked up at him a sceptical look on his face. **"You know you don't get to make that choice, right hyung ?"** The only response Hoseok gave him was a what-do-you-mean kind of face.

 

**"What I am trying to say is that you're still young and Jungkook-ie too. I get that you love him, that you think he is the one and all that shit. But what if you fall in love again, hyung. You can't control that feeling. What if it's not him, what if it's just an illusion because he's the only person you've ever loved. What if it happens without you knowing it. If you fall in love with someone new, are you still going to wait for him hyung ?"**

 

Hoseok chuckled while playing with his eyebrows.

 

 **"Are you confessing to me, Jimin-ah ?"** It was a joke because both of them knew really well that Jimin would never love his hyung that way.

 

**"Yeah whatever hyung don't play dumb with me, I am really concerned about you here !"**

 

Hoseok smiled, while looking at him in the eyes.

 

**"I am not going to fall in love with anyone so don't worry, Jimin-ah."**

 

Jimin made a self note in his mind : Prepare a I-told-you-so scolding/comforting speech for his hyung when things are going to go down - or up - for him. 

 

 

~°~

 

It was around 5am when Jung Hoseok decided that he needed to get up and do something for himself once. He needed to feel great and handsome and talented. So he went out to workout, he knew someone who knew someone who owned a workout gym basement. To be honest he didn't want to go alone but he definitely didn't want to wake up one of his members too. It was okay though, he didn't need anyone anyway. 

 

When he arrived at the place, he regretted immediately because _1)_ everyone inside was at least with one person, _2)_ he felt lonely and _3)_ he didn't know a single soul - there was a blonde hair boy though, Hoseok felt like he knew him except he was sure he never met him in his life. 

 

Hoseok took a long single breath before entering the locker room, he changed himself and proceeded to enter the dance area. There were a few person dancing here and there. None of them were paying attention to one another and they all had earphones anyway. So he decided to put his speaker on the ground before choosing a song he liked : _Imagine Dragon - Thunder_

 

When the music started Hoseok was already in position ready to dance is soul away. What he didn't notice though was all the people who stopped their activities to watch him. That's when he snapped, every move, every step, everything was so overwhelming. It felt like watching a freaking secret and everyone around him just couldn't look away. His movements were sharp and precise but smooth and elegant at the same time. It was breathtaking and sure enough the blonde hair boy had his breath taken away by the boy who danced like he could break your heart anytime. 

 

When the music stopped, all Hoseok could do was watch in a awe how everyone in the room clapped for him. He smiled and bowed down to everyone before retiring in the locker room, that's when he heard him, someone was calling for him. 

 

 **"J-Hope Sunbaenim !"** It was him. 

 

Now that he could see him up close he really thought that he knew him. His memory could tricked him sometimes so he shut down his mind and concentrated on the boy in front of him. 

 

 **"I..Your dance was.. That was.."** If people saw him right now they would probably thought that he was stuttering and laugh at him. But Hoseok knew better, he knew the kid was having a mental breakdown right now. He was so close to have a panic attack. So he walked closer to him and hold his hands. He looked in his eyes then

 

 **"Hey, look at me."**  Golden head boy did what he said, he was breathing with difficulty. 

 

 **"I know it's hard to talk sometimes. And I know it's hard to breath too from time to time. But we have to don't we ?"** BH boy nodded frantically. 

 

 **"Do it like me okay ? One breath after another, slowly. I am here and I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Inhale and exhale. Yeah that's it, you're doing great."** His breath became steadier and just like that he was fine now. Hoseok didn't left him though, his hands was still tightly attached with the other. 

 

He knew that he couldn't talk to the taller man now because he was still fragile so he just rub his thumbs on his plams slowly, just for the other to know that he wasn't alone. 

 

 **"Thank you."** It was a murmur but Hoseok heard him like it was yelled. He smiled then :

 

 **"I am the one who should thanked you."** BH boy looked perplexed so Hoseok explained. 

 

 **"I saw you watching me dance, you made me feel like I was doing something worth fighting for."** It was also ridiculous because the whole world was watching but Hoseok had only felt his eyes on him. 

 

**"And then you came all the way here just to tell me that I was great, so thank you very much golden head. "**

 

The boy smiled widely before whispering :

 

 _ **"Majestic."**_ He held Hoseok hands more tightly than ever and then he let go. BH boy took some step backwards before smiling a freaking real smile who hides his eyes away and showed his dimples but who mainly took every power in Hoseok body. His legs would have give up if he didn't hold the bench near him that tight. 

 

**"You weren't great. You were simply majestic."**

 

One last breath later, and he left. Hoseok never felt this diggy in his life and the worst part was that he didn't even know why. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was very busy lately but I gonna try to post more!


End file.
